themes for charecters
by PrinceofHades
Summary: this is my second attempte so here ya go


songs i think dessribe a few charecters

**percy: pain by three days grace**

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing (I'd rather feel pain)

I know (I know, I know, I know)  
I know that you're wounded  
You know (You know, you know, you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know, you know, you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know, I know, I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all (rather feel pain!)

**Annabeth unbreakable**

Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see  
To reach my destiny  
I want to take control but I know better

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust

God, I want to dream again (I want to dream again)  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there (I want to go there)  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable (I am unbreakable)  
No one can touch me (No one can touch me)  
Nothing can stop me

**thalia head strong**

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

[Chorus:]  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

[Verse 2:]  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

[Chorus]  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong,  
And this is not where you belong (where you belong)  
I can't give everything away  
(This is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away

[Verse 3:]  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

[Chorus]  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong,  
And this is not where you belong (where you belong)  
(This is not where you belong)  
I can't give everything away  
(This is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away (where you belong)  
(This is not where you belong

**luke animal i have become (hahahahahaha)**

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal.)

I can't escape myself(I can't escape myself),  
So many times I've lied(so many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!

Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I can't escape this hell  
(This Animal!)  
(This Animal!)  
(This Animal!)  
(This Animal!)  
(This Animal!)  
(This Animal!)  
(This Animal!)

So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal I have become

**nico falling in the black**

Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)

Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time  
I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
'Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone

[Chorus:]  
I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
The black

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)

Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you, my desire

Don't leave me alone  
'Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone

I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
The black  
Black  
Black  
Black

Falling in the black (Black, black, black...)  
Slipping through the cracks (Cracks, cracks...)

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?

Falling inside the black  
(Can you hear me?)  
(X3)

Falling inside the black  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
The black

**finally artemis SINGLE LADIES :) lol**

[Verse 1]  
Now put your hands up  
Up in the club(club)  
Just broke up(up)  
Doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip (dip)  
And now you wanna trip (trip)  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him (him), he up on me (me)  
Don't pay him any attention  
Done cried my tears (tears), for three good years(years)  
Ya can't be mad at me

[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh(x2)

[Verse 2]  
I got gloss on my lips (lips), a man on my hips(hips)  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up (up), drink in my cup (cup)  
I can care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you've had your turn (turn)  
And now you gone learn  
Wat it really feels like to miss me

[Chorus x2]

[Bridge]  
Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost, I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up

[Chorus until fade]

**thats my themes thanx bye by PrinceofHades **


End file.
